Daddy Mac
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Macs going to be a daddy! ( Some of the later chapters will be in the POV of Mac)
1. Chapter 1

Daddy Mac

"Um….Im…..Im ….what?" Bri ask shaking her head at the Doctor. "I can't be….No" she was in tears now looking at the Doctor. "We have done multiple test, they all come back positive" the Doctor answers looking at her with a bit of concern in her eyes.

She left the doctor's office, the whole drive home in tears, knowing that this is not a good thing, she couldn't do this there was no way. She was scared, she was pissed, every emotion she could have was creeping into her mind …"SON Of A BITCH" ….she screamed when the realization of who the dad was hit.

She had moved out to the Canyons to get away from her parents, she was alone here no family, no real good friends and the guy she had been sleeping with on occasion was the town psycho. But he was the only one she had been sleeping with, it was his ….which scared her even more he was bad… real bad.

She had decided that she was going to tell him …..no matter what happened she needed to tell him.

She seen his truck, in the parking lot of the Luna Mesa, as she got out of her car she could feel butterflies in her stomach, but she had to tell him. She could see him sitting at the bar, when she walked in.

"Mac, I need to talk you" she said as he walks up bedside him.

"I'm fuckin busy" he growls showing her the bottle in his hand.

"Fuck, come on I need to talk to you" she said looking at him.

"Fuck, bitch…you can wait for this cock calm the fuck down" he says his hand going for her ass.

"Fuck, you and your cock" she spits slapping his hand away.

He slams the bottle on the bar, spilling whiskey all over the bar, as he jumps off of his bar stool, grabbing her by the arms pulling him to her.

"What the fuck do you want whore" he growls between meth rotted teeth.

"To talk to you outside" she said not backing down from him.

He pulls her outside the bar by her arm, cussing and slamming the whole way. As they get out he lets go of her arm, lighting a cigarette.

"What the fuck" he ask his face so close to him she can smell the alcohol, and cigarette on his breath.

"Oh fuck….ok ….well um' she mumbled not knowing exactly how she was going to tell him.

"Spit it the fuck out, bitch" he says as he leans back on his truck blowing smoke towards her.

"Fuck…..Ok…Fuck it I'm pregnant" she says looking towards him.

"What the fuck that got to do with me" he snarls baring his teeth.

"Because it's yours" she snaps at him instantly pissed at his reaction.

"Fuck it is" he barks showing his disgust on his face.

"Son of bitch …..it is yours, you're the only guy I have been fucking" She yells.

"Get the fuck out it here with that shit" he hollers at her as he pushes past her going back towards the bar.

It went about as good as she thought it would, it could have went a lot worse, based on is reputation. She leaves the bar, and drives back to her house, knowing that she is once again alone in this situation, but she really wasn't expecting anything less from him.

**A month later**

It had been a month since she told Mac she was pregnant, she had not seen him or heard from him since then. Which didn't surprise her, she was not expecting him to do anything, for her. She knew that he didn't believe that it was his, but that was fine with her she didn't want him, in the babies life anyways with all the stories she had heard about him, she didn't want her kid growing up with that.

She had a doctor's appointment that she had to get too, she had showered, puked, dressed, puked some more this morning sickness for her lasted all day. As she walked out onto her porch she notices something on the bannister of her porch. As she walked closer she realized it was an envelope, as she opened it, she was surprised to see a stack of money in it.

"What the fuck" she mumbles, just to herself.

She didn't have time for this she was already late for her appointment, she throws the envelope, onto the passenger's seat. As she drives to the doctor office, it hit her the money must have been from Mac his crazy ass way of helping. Which brought a smile to her face.

Every month there was another envelope of money left on the porch, she had gathered them all up, she was going to have to talk to him about this she had decided that she was going to give him the money back. She didn't want him involved, she was going to go back home.

She had went to her checkup had an ultrasound, found out it was going to be a boy …another reason she was leaving, she didn't want her son to grow up like him. She gathered the money up and pocketed an ultrasound picture as she walked out the door.

She pulled into his driveway, the dog going crazy, barking, snarling, snapping as she walked up to the porch. The dog must have got his attention because he came out of the house.

"You got fat" he says his pupils blown from his drug of choice.

"That's what happens when you get pregnant" she answers not in the mood to deal with his shit.

"What the fuck you doing here" he ask crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Come to give you this …..don't need it" she answers handing him the envelopes of money.

He snatches the money out of her hands throwing it on the table inside the house.

"Fuck, you can get the fuck out now" he growls. She could tell he was mad that, she didn't accept his help.

He slammed back into the house, she took the ultrasound picture out of her pocket and slipped it under his door. As she walked off the porch, she heard the door open, as he screamed for the dog to shut the fuck up.

That night she set out packing her stuff to get ready to move, she was ready to get out of here. As she was throwing stuff in a box she heard the sound of Mac's loud ass truck rumbling up the driveway.

She shook her head as she, waddled to the door, as he stomped up to the porch.

"What are you doing here" she ask as he pushed past her into her house.

"What the fuck you doing" he snapped turning towards her.

"I'm packing, I'm leaving" she answered him shutting her door.

"What the fuck is this" he barked the ultrasound in his hand.

"It's called an ultrasound picture….it says it's a boy" she answered walking back to putting stuff in boxes.

He stands looking at the picture for a second before he turns towards her ripping a shirt out of her hand "If this is my kid you aint going no fucking where" he grumbles.

"Yes, I am" she utters

"Fuck you are, my kid is staying here" he snarls. Grabbing her arm, before realizing what he did he turns her lose with the look of concern on his face.

"You don't want nothing to do with me or this kid" she screams tears in her eyes feeling stupid that her emotions were showing.

"Stop fucking crying…. I tried to help your ass….you brought the shit back" he shouts.

She can't stop crying as she sits down on the couch, wiping tears from her face.

"What the fuck is wrong why the fuck you crying" he demands

"That's just what pregnant woman do dammit…the fucking screaming aint helping" she cries.

"Fuck ok" he says his voice lower "Stop fucking crying".

"Unpack you shit …..you're not fucking going anywhere" he said as he storms out of the house.

She sits, trying to stop crying and trying to wrap her head around what just happened, was he actually serious, as he actually interested in this child. She was confused, she didn't want to deal with it alone but she never thought that he would actually want to be involved, she had to think about this. She decides just to go to bed sleep on it, decide in the morning what she was going to do.

**The next morning**

She wakes, to morning sickness, again still confused about what happen the night before, but at least she knew she may not be alone in all this. She walks out of the bathroom, looking around seeing all the boxes around some packed some not, she still hadn't figured out what she was going to do. She notices that he had brought the money back with him leaving it on a table in the living room. That little jester still makes her smile, because she knows that his way of helping, or what he thinks will help. Seeing that he was trying in his own special way she decided that maybe she would stay see how this played out.

She decided that since he was not going to take the money she was going to use it to get stuff for the baby's room. She picks up one of the envelopes and heads to the car, she had to drive to the next town to find a store that actually sold baby stuff. As she walked into the store she was a bit overwhelmed by all the stuff …..she knew the basic stuff she needed bottles, a bed, diapers stuff like that but she had no clue on everything she would need. She was looking at some kind of table, she knew it wasn't a bed but it looked like something she may need, as one of the ladies that worked at the store came over to her.

"Congratulations, what are you having?"

"Um a boy."

"You look nervous hon."

"Very…..I have no Idea what I'm doing."

"Oh that's nothing, all new moms have that feeling.

"So what all do you need."

"Everything."

She hands the woman over the envelope of money which of course got a look but the woman took the money and started with the basics.

By the time she left the store she had so much stuff packed in her car she couldn't see out the back window. She pulls close to the house so it would be easier to pack in all the stuff she had got, she is getting out of the car when she hears the truck come up the driveway.

She has the backdoor open, as he walks up to the car.

"What's all this shit"

"Stuff for the baby room"

"The fuckin kids goin need all this shit"

"That's what the woman said at the store"

She grabs one of the boxes out of the back seat, packing it to the house, he is behind packing another box. He follows her into the extra room, putting the box down beside the one she brought in.

"I don't need your help I can do this"

"Shut the fuck up"

He goes back out to the car and brings in a few more boxes, they empty the car without speaking another word to each other, when the boxes are all in the house, he gets in his truck and leaves not saying a word to her.

She's not sure if it's her hormones or what but she is so confused about what is going on, was he just there checking on her or seeing if she had left. She goes to the bedroom and starts to open the boxes, unpacking them putting, some of the stuff together that she could.

She gets up the next morning, going into the kitchen she decided that she may need some food in the house. She heads out the door, getting some of the money out of one of the envelopes. After she gets done packing her groceries in, she warms up a frozen pizza and eats. After she gets done eating she heads to the baby room to finishing unpacking the stuff and putting the rest of the things together. She walks into the room and can't believe her eyes….everything was unpacked, the bed was up everything was put together. She's not sure if she should be worried that he broke into her house or touched that he cared enough to come over and put the stuff together. But for now she went with the latter.

She heads to the living room with a smile on her face as she starts to unpack the boxes. She may be making a huge mistake here but she knew that even if she left to go back home she would be raising the kid on her own. She decided that maybe he isn't as bad as she hears.


	2. Chapter 2

_Some of this chapter is in the POV of Mac!_

She was awoken by the baby moving and kicking…..only 3 more months, of the morning sickness that lasted all day, she was excited she couldn't wait for the baby to get here.

She crawled out of bed, picked out some clean clothes, and headed to the bathroom, she hopped into the shower ….yet another doctor's appointment today.

She was coming out of the bathroom, when she hears someone at the front door, it doesn't take long for her to figure out who it is.

"Son-of-a-bitch …woman open the fucking door" Mac bellows.

She unlocks the door and opens it up for him, he walks in with an envelope of money in his hand.

"Here" he snarls shoving the money towards her.

"Put it on the table"

She sits on the couch and digs around for her shoes.

"Where the fuck you goin"

"Doctors appointment"

She pulls herself up off the couch, picks her keys up off the table and heads out the door, Mac following behind her.

He walks towards his truck and she slides in her car …..she tried and failed to start her car …..twice. This is what she needs, she is upset again, her head buried in her hands.

The door of the car flies open, "Come the fuck on" Mac growled looking down at her …" No ….stop fuckin crying" he demands.

"What….I can reschedule"

"Just fuckin get in the truck"

She walks over to his truck, trying to keep herself from crying again. She climbs up into the truck, shoving bottles out of her way. He climbs into the driver's seat, and throws the truck in gear.

"Where the fuck is this Doctor"

She tells him, where to go, as he pulls out of the driveway. The doctors are not far away, the drive there was dead silent.

"There, it is" she says pointing at the Doctors office. He pulls into a parking space, throws the truck in park.

"Thanks" she mumbles as she climbs out of the truck.

She is shocked to see that he is still in the parking lot when she comes out of the doctor's office.

"You stayed"

"How the fuck else your ass gonna get him….hitchhike …..aint nobody gonna pick your ass up"

She climbs into the truck trying to hide the smile on her face, she could tell that he was starting to change, she was surprised but happy at the small changes that was happening to him.

"Oh by the way thanks for setting up the stuff in the babies room"

"You need change those fuckin locks …..to easy to pick"

"You know what….you could have just said you're welcome …you ass"

"The fuck for" Mac is looking towards her, she can see a bit of light in his eyes when they move to her growing stomach.

"He's been moving around a lot"

She was trying to have a somewhat normal conversation with this man, that didn't involve being cussed at.

"They move in there" Mac is looking at her stomach ….like a little kids that just found out where babies come from.

"Yeah they move" She grabs his hand and puts it on her stomach, the baby kicking away.

"What the fuck …you doing" Mac growls pulling his hand away from her.

"He is moving ….here let me have you fuckin hand"

She grabs his hand again putting it on her stomach, she can feel the warmth, of his hand on her stomach.

"Hmmm"

"Really you are feeling your child move and all you say is Hmmm"

"What the fuck you want from me" Mac snatches his hand off of her stomach and fumbles with his pocket pulling out a little silver tin. With one hand he opens the tin, he whips the truck over to the side of the road as he fumbles with this tin snorting a line up his nose, before pulling back onto the road.

"Fuck Mac seriously" she is pissed she thought that maybe he was starting to change but after that little stunt she knew that it was just hopeful wishing.

"What the fuck you want"

"I don't know…I just thought …fuck nevermind" She can feel the tears swell up in her eyes these pregnancy emotions are killing her, she didn't want to cry in front of him, she didn't want him to know that he affected her.

"You fuckin think that since you tell me your having my baby….still don't fucking believe its mine …fucking think that that I'm not gonna change and be some kinda good guy …who the fuck you think I am."

"Fuck ….your right….fucking don't know what I was thinking"

"You know what …..fuckin keep your money ….don't want drug money any fuckin way and stay the fuck away from my house"

He slings into her driveway throwing the truck into park, she jumps out of the truck but not before giving him one last cussing as she slams the door.

**Mac**

Mac leaves her driveway, slinging dirt and gravel, he was furious and confused. He needed a drink and he needed more tweak. He drives past his house heading towards his cave …..he needed to fill his tin, after leaving the cave he heads for Luna Mesa, he needs a strong drink with the high that was kicking in.

As he walks through the doors of the bar, that packed with whores, and Walter the bartender and his father must have hard his truck he already had his drink poured in his usual spot.

"Where the fuck have you been son" Walter demanded

"None of your fuckin concern" Mac spat he didn't need Walter fuckin ass ridin him too he already had too much to deal with.

"It's my concern when my money and product is involved" Walter snarled

"Well it's not ….fuck off"

Mac grabs the bottle from the counter, and takes a swig: the high was on full effect and after a few gulps of the whiskey, he had forgotten what he warned to forget and had picked out a whore to play with.

It was easy for him to get whores to go home with him, he never understood why most of the woman around here knew who/what he was, fuck he aint complaining, and it had been a while, so he was going to enjoy this. He and the woman left the bar.

They stumble their way to his house, hands and mouth all over each other, stumbling up the porch steps and practically falling through the front door. It didn't take him long to get her out of her clothes.

He was walking her back to his room when he passed the coffee table, the sonogram picture on the table got his attention.

"Get the fuck ….outa here…whore "Mac roared grabbing the woman by her arm

"What….why" the woman moaned

"Get your ass dressed get the fuck outa my house" Mac was getting angry as he pulled the woman to the living room.

"How am I gonna get home" she whined

"Not my fuckin problem" Mac had gathered the woman's clothes and was shoving her out of his door throwing her clothes behind her.

What the fuck was his problem, this bitch had him confused and fucked up. He pulls his tweak out of his pocket …making it so he forgets that he is even in this world ….eventually passing out on the couch.

He woke up with a head ache that could kill a horse, he sits up on the couch trying to wrap his head around everything …the feelings that he had felt looking at her belly ….feeling the kid move. He had never had those feelings before that's what confused him the most, why the fuck was he feeling like this.

He gathers himself up and heads out the door …..he had to get this batch done before Walter lost his fuckin mind …and plus it would keep his mind busy.


	3. Chapter 3

She was shocked when Mac came charging through her front door, she thought that since she gave him a cussing that he wouldn't come back around.

"What the fuck have you done to me" he screams

"What do you mean what the fuck I have done to you?" she was startled he looked like a crazed animal.

"Fuck" he bellowed

"What is wrong with you" she asks she was starting to get worried she had never seen him like this.

"Fuck you …..and that kid" he screams pointing at her stomach.

"I fucking told you, I didn't need you." She was screaming back at him.

"Fuck…..its….not …..fuck" he was pacing the floor his hands tangled in his hair.

"What …tell me what it is" she had stood up and was trying to calm him down.

"I don't know …..how to do this …how to fucking feel" he muttered out.

"Well fuck I don't know how to do this either" she answered grabbing his arms…..and very quickly releasing them when his eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry" she said her hands going back to her side.

She returned back to her seat, thinking that maybe he needed room he needed to breath and she needed to figure out what was happening.

"What the fuck you mean …you don't know what your doin" he was looking at her puzzled.

"Fuck I have never had a kid" she answers.

"Fuck" he had punched a hole in her wall at this point.

"Okay…..you're scaring me …..get out or stop" she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh with the fucking crying" he slammed down into a nearby chair fumbling in his pocket

"No…go if your gonna do that" she tells him.

"What the fuck…..this keeps me fucking sane ….." he shouts showing the tin to her.

She is shocked when he shoves the tin back into his pocket.

"What do you mean about how you feel?" she questions him.

"Fuck….. I don't fuckin know…..I fucking can't sleep, I'm confused, I worry ….fucking can't fuck" he is starting to settle down a bit he is not as loud.

"You worry?" she asks she is surprised to hear this coming from him.

"Yeah …..all the fucking time" he says looking over at her. "Fucking brought a whore home sent her ass home… no pussy …..just sent her home…..seen that fucking picture" he mumbled.

"The sonogram picture?" her feelings for him were changing a bit listening to him tell her about worrying and being confused.

"Yeah …the fuck ever it is" he mumbled his face in his hands.

"Mac …..listen …..its a good thing that you worry" she tells him

"Fuck you mean" he growls

"I mean ….it shows that you care"

"Fucking care" he growls

"Yeah …. It shows you fucking care…about what's going on….I know you probably have never felt that but it happens."

"Fucking …feeling the kid move …..fuck I don't fucking know" he is mumbling she can barely hear him.

"You don't know what that feeling is?" …. "That's love Mac" she tells him getting up from her chair.

"That confused …..worrying …..feeling that's called love…..parents are supposed to feel that way towards their kids…it's not a bad thing."

The baby was moving again as he took his hands and placed them on her stomach.

"That's your kid…..your supposed to have that feeling" she says looking down at him he was not moving his hands away his expression had softened.

"Fucking …move ….fucking go" Mac shots up out of the chair and hurries out of her house leaving her standing there confused on what just happened and a little worried about where he was going.

**Mac **

Bitch ….done it again fucking has him more confused than when he went over there. Where the fuck does he have in loving anybody. What the hell was she saying that he loved that kid? He leaves her house heading for the caves …instead turning towards his house. He slams the truck in park turning it off sitting in his truck he thinks about everything she had said. Storming into his house he starts digging around looking for something to drink …finally finding a bottle of Jim he opens it up throwing the lid on the floor and starts drinking…..picking up the picture off the coffee table.

The fucking picture didn't look like kid …it looked like a fucking blob to him…the more he looked at that picture the madder he got. Storming out of his house to his truck …he drives to her house ….drinking the whole way.

He storms into her house screaming

"Fucking doesn't look like a kid" he yells shoving the picture in her face.

"Hold on" she tells him.

He watches her get up off the couch and go to the kitchen.

"Here" she is handing another one of those pictures.

He looks at the picture she hands him …it's a kid ….he can see its fingers and its face.

He leaves her house without another word spoken …..Leaving the bottle of Jim on that table. As he drives home he looks at the picture ….it's a kid…..it his kid. He goes into his house, sitting down on his couch, taking the tin out of his pocket …..taking just enough to clear his mind. He never knew that he would feel this way, a fucking kid …hell he aint even seen it yet and he worried about how it would be ….if it was going be fucked like him. He didn't want that.

He wanted to sleep …..needed to sleep so he took out his tin just enough to get him to sleep and headed to bed. The picture in his hand, he still couldn't believe that he was gonna be a dad to a kid…hell he was never even a kid …how the hell was he going deal with this. How was he gonna be involved with this kid, how was he gonna keep the kid from being like him. And how the fuck was he gonna tell her that he felt that way about her too …fuck was she gonna say to that. He fell asleep with the picture in his hand.

The next morning he went to the caves getting a few batches done …knowing Walter was going be on his ass if he didn't. Shaking a cigarette out of his pack he walked out of the cave and got into his truck. He was in the cave all day; he was hungry and needed to get this shit off his chest. He drove home and found him something to eat ….he didn't know what he was going to do about this feeling he was having not towards the kid but for her. He popped the lid off his tin …..needing a little help to get him through this.

He pulled into her driveway, lighting another cigarette, and taking another swig of the whiskey he stopped at picked up at the bar. Fuck …was he doing ….this wasn't going to go well. He decided to just leave until he seen her come out on the porch looking at towards the truck.

He watched her walk back into the house as he got out of his truck ….fuck he was there and he was lit he….fuck it. He walked into her house, she was sitting on the couch.

"Fuckin …..listen …no fucking crying either." He growls

"What Mac ….what do ya want"

"Fuckin listen"

"Ah….fuck….I …have ….fuck ok I feel the same way about you" he mumbles

"What feeling…..what the fuck you talking about"

"The way with the kid"

"Mac…are …..you telling me …..you have feelings for me"

" Fuck…Yes."

**Sorry you can hate me but this is where I'm ending this chapter loves….there's tons more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck it …just….. fuck it" Mac was growling.

Mac starts for the door, leaving just like he had done earlier.

"Hold on Mac" Bri grabs Macs arm pulling him back towards her….Mac tries to snatch his arm away from her.

"Fuckin ….hands off me"

"Mac ….I feel the same way"

She lets go of his arm as he turns towards her.

"How the hell you feel the same way?"….. "Fuck ….you know what I am"

"That's …not you anymore Mac"

"Fuck that's always me …..woman"

"Okay then …. I'm okay with that"

"What?"

"I'm okay with who you are ….but you are changing even if you don't see it"

Mac sits on the couch his head in his hands, shaking his head….she didn't know what he was thinking but she wanted him to know that she did feel that way about him…she has felt this way for a long time now.

She sit down beside him putting her hand on his knee….he jerks away from her scooting away from her.

"Mac …..I'm sorry but you need to know that you can be loved …and I do have feelings for you"

"How" was all he mumbled?

"Because no matter what you have done …you are changing and you care …and you're a good man …..and your gonna be a good dad"

"Fuck" Macs shoulders slumped ….. "How the fuck"

"I will help you Mac….you're not your father"

"What the fuck you know about my father" Mac snarled looking at her with the look of hurt and anger on his face.

" Walter ….the fucked up bartender…yeah Mac I know what kinda man he is …everybody knows what kind of man he is" she says trying to not cry.

Mac shakes his head….pulling the tin out of his pocket …..she just let him go she knew he needed it.

"How the fuck am I gonna do this" Mac grumbles

"Fuck …..I don't know …but we will figure it out" she answers him grabbing his arm …..feeling him tense under her touch.

"This is too fuckin much" he says

She buries her face in her hands the tears rolling down her cheeks …she feels the weight shift on the couch she figures he had got up to leave. She is surprised when she feels his arm go around her shoulder …she looks up at him.

"Fuckin ….stop crying" he mumbles …..this time it makes her laugh.

"I'm sorry…hormones"

She goes a bit to far as she lays her head on his shoulder ….causing him to jump up off the couch.

"I….have shit I gotta do"

He storms out of the house …and she can hear his truck start as he pulls out of the driveway.

She decided to go to bed she was wore out her hormones and emotions of today had made her tired. She doesn't know what's going to happen; between them two hell she didn't know if she was ever even going to see him again.

She finally falls asleep, still worrying about him …..knowing that this was a such a new thing for him and hoping that she didn't scare him off.

She wakes up to the sound of her alarm that she had forgotten about even sitting ….. she remembers that she had to go to the doctor.

As she stumbles out of the bathroom, she can hear some noise coming from the living room as she walks into the living room she is surprised to see Mac sleeping on her couch.

She grins to herself as she makes her way into the kitchen, she pours herself some juice since she can't have coffee anymore …..she hears him cussing and fumbling around on the couch.

"Fuckin …..too early" he grumbles walking into the kitchen

"Why you in my house"

"Fuckin ….sleeping"

"Yeah …I see that …..why"

"Don't ...fuckin matter"

She wasn't going to argue with him anymore ….she was okay with him sleeping in her house.

"So this may be too much to ask…but my car is still fucked up and I have a doctor's appointment ….can you take me"

"Fuck…..ok…..yeah"

'Thanks"

She knows that he sounds like a grouchy asshole all the time but, she is used to that and she loves seeing that he is willing to help her when she needs it…actually the more she thinks about it he has been then since almost day one. Better then what most men can say.

She throws some clothes on and they head out the door. "Same place as last time" she tells him as they slide into the truck.

As they pull into the parking lot ….she had debated with herself the whole drive on if she wanted to ask him to go to the appointment with her…..they was gonna do a sonogram she kinda wanted him to see that.

"Um …come in with me"

"Fuckin why" he spits.

"Because ….. I just …nevermind"

She is sitting in the waiting room when she sees him coming through the door. She smiles at him when he sits down beside her.

"No fucking crying" he growls

The nurse calls her name and she has to practically pull him out of his seat to get him back the room with her.

"What the fuck you doin" Mac ask watching her take her clothes off.

"I have to put this gown on" she says showing him the gown as she puts the flimsy paper gown on sitting down on the examination table. She looks over at Mac…..who looks miserable and mad.

"You can go if you want" she says

He just shakes his head…his eyes going to the door when it comes open and the Dr. comes into the room the doctor is followed in by a nurse.

"Hey Bri, so who is this you got with you today?" the Doctor ask looking towards Mac.

"The baby's father" she answers looking towards Mac.

The doctor extends her hand out to Mac …..Mac looks at the doctor before surprisingly taking her hand in his.

The nurse gets the sonogram machine on and, ready as the doctor checks her vitals and goes through the 20 different questions that she answers each appointment.

"What the hells that sound?" Mac asks looking towards the nurse, interrupting the doctor.

"Mac …..that's the sound of the baby's heartbeat." Bri answers him with a smile on her face.

"What ….the fuck" he grumbles.

"Come over here and look …you can see him …..he's moving" she says motioning for him to come over to the bed.

Mac reluctantly gets up out of the seat he was sitting in and walks towards the machine, he can see the kid on the machine …he was moving his little hands.

"Fuck" he chuckles….that was the first time she had ever heard anything remotely happy come from him.

Mac turns and leaves the room, with no explanation, leaving Bri, and the doctor and nurse a little confused.

**Mac**

He made is way out of the doctor's office and to his truck …he didn't know how to feel about seeing his baby move….and hearing the heartbeat. He has never been this emotional never had a reason to …..he thought as he wiped tears from his eyes.

He could see her making her way out of the doctor's office, as he opened his tin …..he needed to straighten up what the hell was his problem …fuck only woman cry. He shoved his tin back into his pocket as she climbed into the truck.

"What happened in there?" she ask looking over at him.

He shook his head as he put the truck in drive.

"How long until he is born" he ask not taking his eyes off the road.

"A little over two months….but the doctor said he could come early"

"Okay"

He pulled into her driveway, not shutting the truck of, he still had plenty of day left to get a batch done, and he needed to get as much done as he could.

"Thanks" she tells him as she gets out of the truck.

"Yeah" he grunts.

He watches as she goes into her house, knowing that he will be back at some point tonight, he worried less when he was there in the house with her.

As he drives to the caves, he can't stop thinking about the kid moving, and being able to see him, he was excited ….but he still worried about how he was gonna to be around the baby…if he could even do it.

He takes the batch that he got done and drops it off at the bar.

"Where the fuck have you been boy"

"In the caves"

"Don't be a smartass son"

"Fuck ….you"

"Who the fuck…have you been with ….some fucking whore got you by the balls son"

"Shut your fucking mouth"

"Huh…so it some pussy, I thought I seen you will some whore today"

"One more fuckin word" Mac was getting pissed, he had never gotten this defensive over a woman in his life, but he had to protect her, he loved her and he was done taking Walters shit.

"Let me tell you know son, if that whore, gets in your way of making me money…I'll fucking kill her" Walter barks. Mac knew that he was serious about that threat, and he would kill her if he ever got the chance.

He had crossed the line, and Mac was done as he came across the bar landing a fist to Walters face, knocking him to the floor. Mac was on top of him in the matter of seconds, he knew that Walter couldn't fight him off.

"I fuckin warned you, you mother fucker" he roars, "I'm fuckin done with your shit, …I'm fucking done with you"

Mac pulls the switch blade out of his pocket that he always carries.

"What are you doin…son' Walter groans with the weight of Mac on top of him as he tries to fight his arms free.

"I'm doing what a father is supposed to do….I'm protecting mine" Mac says as he lays Walters throat open, blood squirting all over him, he can hear Walter fight for breathe, as he stands there watching him, he decides to to set the bar on fire, he pours alcohol, all over the bar and Walter. The bar had been nothing but hell, since he was younger as he steps out the door he lights, a piece of paper and throws it in the bar: from all the alcohol in the place it does not take long for it to all be engulfed in flames. As he watches the place burn he can feel a weight lift from his chest …..he was free.

He left the bar, and drove to his house, throwing the clothes into a fire, and taking a shower; he cleaned the knife off with bleach and laid it in a drawer. He got into his truck and drove to her house. As he, got to the door, he noticed it was unlocked …... she knew he was coming. He walks into her house, falling down on the couch. His nerves seemed to be better, he realized that he was worried and nervous about Walter finding out about her and the kid and was afraid he would do something to them. He knew he didn't want that to happen, he didn't want to be a dad like he had he wanted to be a better dad then he had.

She heard him come into the house; she got up out of bed….she needed to talk to him. As she walked into the living room, he looked different, maybe dare she say happier.

"Hey, what are you doing in my house?"

"Trying to sleep" he groans sitting up on the couch.

"So was I, it's hard to sleep when there are people breaking into your house"

"The door was unlocked" he said with the look of worry on his face.

"I'm joking…..are you okay"

"Yeah" he nods his head as she sits down beside him.

"You …know Mac there is nothing wrong with the way you feel, about the baby or me"

"Yeah" he nods his head.

He looked different, he didn't look so worried or angry, and he didn't seem as jumpy as he usually was…he looked happier, less nervous.

"Sorry …..but you seem less nervous" she ask looking at him

"I am ….got one less thing to worry about" he mumbled

"That's good"

She couldn't help herself as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to jerk and look at her.

"What …the fuck" he growls

"Fuck…what Mac …..I fucking…."

Before she got her last words out he had his hands tangled in her hair and was kissing her …..a very rough kiss…but it was Mac.

"I need to fuckin sleep" he bellowed.

"Well….if you want … you can sleep in my bed …this couch fuckin sucks"

She stand ups and heads back to her bedroom, not surprised to see that he had decided to stay on the couch.

She was almost asleep when she felt the, the bed move; he crawled into bed next to her, which brought a smile to her face.


	5. Chapter 5

She wakes up the next morning and he is not in the bed, hell he's not in the house, his truck is gone. Maybe she went too far for him last night inviting him into her bed, she didn't know but she was worried …she didn't want to lose him…..she loved him. She cooked herself some breakfast and, took it into the living room and flipped on the news, she was shocked by what she saw. There had been a fire at the Luna Mesa the little bar down the road, where she had met Mac the bar his dad owned. ….. the news guy was saying that there was a body that had been found. Deep down inside she was hoping that it was Walter, she didn't feel bad about this, he was the scum ….of the earth…..Oh shit ….she was struck with panic as the thought came to her that it could be Mac.

She was in a panic all day her car was still not running right and there was no way that she could get a hold of him. She was in tears when he came through the door ….."Holy Shit" she cries she didn't care how he felt about it, she wraps her arms around him and kisses him ….she was so happy that he was there.

"What the fuck….." he growls moving out of her embrace …."Stop fuckin crying"

"What the hell you crying for"

"Fuck….I thought you were dead" she says pointing towards the TV…. "Did you see this?"

"Yeah drove by it today" Mac was scary calm saying this.

"I mean what the fuck happen, do you know"

"No"

"Was it Walter…the body they found?"

"Fuckin….probably …fuck who cares"

He goes to the couch, and sits down ….."change this shit" he growls looking at the TV.

She tosses him the remote so he could change the channel, "Fuck I need a drink" Mac groans "Get me a fuckin drink"

"I aint got no alcohol in the house …..I'm pregnant I can't drink it." Her voice was still a bit shaky from her being so worried.

"Fucking ….go buy some"

"My car still isn't running right"

Mac digs in his pocket and tosses his truck keys to her….. "Fuckin go"

She shakes her head as she leaves the house heading for his truck. She drives to the nearest liquor store knowing that when he says he wants a drink he means whiskey. As she is getting out of the truck she notices people are staring at her, she doesn't understand why …..until she gets nearer a group of people standing outside the store, she can hear them whisper.

"Fuckin, dumbass ….got knocked up by Mac"

"Must …have been one of his whores…that kid will be real fucked up"

She can hear the whispers as she walks into the store….trying not to burst out in tears as she grabs his whiskey and a case of beer. She pays for, the alcohol …but not before the cashier, ask her if it was true…..was she really having Mac's kid …..the answer resulted in the cashier laughing.

By the time she got home she was in tears, she was pissed and embarrassed. She tried to get herself to stop crying before she got into the house …..but she couldn't.

"Why the fuck you always crying" he bellows taking the bottle from her hand.

"Fuckin ….people" she mumbled her face buried in her hands.

"What people?"

"Just …..never mind …it's nothing"

"Did someone do something to ya"

"No…..just saying shit"

"What the fuck"

She told him what they people had said, and she could see that it pissed him off.

"Don't….fuckin ….go and do something stupid"

"Shut the fuck up" he growled as he stormed out the door.

She was awoken in the middle of the night …by the sound of her phone…..she notices that Mac was not in her bed or the couch, she answers the phone.

"This is a collect call from the West Jordan police station"

Are you fuckin kidding me she thought, as she pressed the button to take the call.

"Get your ass down here …..get me the fuck out of here"

"I can't….,my car" Mac cut her off "I done fixed the fuckin car ….now come fuckin get me"

"No ….you know what I told you not to go down there and do something stupid ….and you did so no"

She hangs up the phone knowing that when he gets out he is goin kill her for that…but this was his fault ….she ask him not to go down there.

She can't really stay pissed at him; ….even though she knew that it was dumb for him to go out and act on his emotions like he did she also knew that this is how he has always been so that was not gonna change. And when the hell did he fix her car, she goes out and tries to start her car is starts right up…..he must have fixed it when she went out to get his alcohol.

She shakes her head, as he goes back into the house …..she can't leave him in jail …all he was doing was protecting her ….she finds her keys and a stack of money and heads out the door.

She waddles into the police station, "I'm here for Mac" she tells the younger cop sitting behind the glass.

"He has a bail….." she cuts him off by shoving the money to him.

"Here ….get him the fuck out of there" she is pissed and she is hurting she just wants to go home.

"I got a question….why would you choose to have his kid …I mean he's a fuckin monster"

"Ah he's my fuckin monster….and I love him get him the fuck out" she was not in the mood to deal with this jack ass.

She can hear Mac cussing at the officers as they bring him around. "Where the fuck is my truck" he bellows at them.

"It's around back Mac ….calm down" and older cop walks up to him.

"So what's your name" the older officer asks Bri as Mac storms out of the door.

"My names Bri…..and I don't give a fuck about how you or anyone else feels about me having Mac boy." She spits looking towards the cop that took her money

"No…..I think Mac will make a great dad ….you seem to be good for him ….he stopped himself he would have killed those people tonight …for the disrespect he just roughed em up a little bit, when I ask him why he told me they had said something about his kid" the older cop told her.

" He's changing he's a good man to me …takes care of me protects me" she answers her hands going to her belly …she was not sure why but she was starting to hurt.

"Have a nice rest of the night there Bri" the older cop tells her as he walks her to the door.

She makes her way home, as she pulls into the drive way Mac is coming out of the house.

"What the fuck…..you stay there and fucking chat"

"I don't want argue with you right now"

She makes her way into the house sitting down on the chair.

"What they fuck did they say to you" Mac was angry …..and stoned his tin laying on the table.

"Nothing…he told me what you did and told me to have a good night"

The pain was getting worse …..her stomach was cramping …..she had not felt this before.

"What the fuck is wrong now" he roars looks down at her.

"Fuck…..I think Im in labor"

"What the fuck's at mean"

"I'm havin the baby ….I need to go to the hospital"

"Well come the fuck on" Mac grabs her by the arm …loosening his grip when she says ow.

He pretty much carry's her to his truck and, gets her into the truck, he gets her there in one piece she was surprised …..because of the way he was driving.

He helps her into the hospital, a nurse is at the door, when they walk in Mac lets her take over and he steps back.

"OMG …fuck" she was screaming a contraction hit her almost took her to her knees.

"How far along are you dear" the older lady asks helping her into a wheelchair.

"8 months…..fuck" she was screaming and in pain and Mac couldn't handle this; he was getting angrier every time she screamed because nobody seemed to be helping her.

"Fuckin …do something" Mac roars at the nurse.

"Mac ….they are….please …calm down" Bri was trying to calm him down she knows that he is on edge anyways.

"Ok lets get you to a room, and see how far along you are" the nurse says smiling at her.

"Fuck….gotta go" Mac was shaking and was back to his nervousness.

"No ….Mac please" Bri wanted him to be there with her.

He had done left the hospital before she could ask him to stay again, she was alone and she was scared.

**Mac **

He hurried out of the hospital …..he was mad at himself if he had not gone to jail she would not be in so much pain …..he just knew that it was his fault that she was already having the kid. He had heard that when kids come out early they could die…and he had finally had something he loved and that may love him too and he didn't want to lose it. He left the hospital in a hurry he needed to get away he didn't want to see her hurting anymore he didn't want to hear her scream.

He drove around for about an hour until he ended up at the only place that he could think and that was quiet the cave. He kept busy and got a few batches done; he wasn't sure why he didn't have anyone to sell the shit …unless he wanted to start selling it he knew who Walter sold too. He was in the cave until it was dark…he decided to leave go back to his place ….as he got into the truck he noticed the first picture of the kid that she had given him lying in the seat beside him.

Fuck…he went to his house hurried and showered and went to the hospital. He sit in his truck not really wanting to go in to the hospital, he was still mad at himself and he was worried that the kid had died. He sit there for about 30 minutes before taking his tin out, fuck he needed to go see. He got out of his truck and walked into the hospital the nurse that was there the first time spotted him.

"I thought you had left and was never coming back" she giggled "Becoming a dad is a scary thing"

"Is the kid alive" was all he mumbled.

"Yeah….he wasn't that early …..do you want to see them"

Mac was shocked to hear that the kid was alive and he did want to see them. He nodded his head; she led him back to a room. She was lying in a bed, and there was a bed like the one he had set up beside hers. When he walked in she looked over at him and smiled, "are you okay Mac?'

"You know this was not your fault…..remember I told you that the doctor said he could come early"

She sit up in the bed and motioned for him to come closer, she reached into the little bed and got the baby. "He has your eyes …Mac" she told him turning the kid around so he could see him.

He was overwhelmed again as he sit down in the nearest chair he could find.

"Do you wanna hold him?"

He shakes his head …..he didn't want to hurt him he didn't know how to be gentle.

"You won't hurt him …he's awake …come meet your son Mac"

He got up and walked over to her, looking down at the kid …his blue eyes looking up at him …..he was so tiny …and red.

"Here" she reached the baby up to him.

Mac backed away from them …he didn't even know how to hold a baby ….what kinda fucking dad was he gonna be.

"You're not going to hurt him …..Mac"

Mac shook his head ….he was still afraid and nervous about all of this and seeing the kid just made that worse. He sit back down in a chair bedside the bed looking at her and the baby as the nurse came in with papers in her hand.

"So since the dad is here I'm gonna need you to sign the birth certificate ….but first he needs a name" the nurse said looking at Mac.

"Jack" Mac mumbled looking at Bri

He wanted to name his boy Jack …..it was a good name he liked that name.

"I like that….Jack it is" Bri said looking over at him with tears in her eyes.

Bri filled out the papers …making sure that the baby had Macs last name, she handed him the papers to sign his name on the father section.

She laid the baby back into the little bed beside her ….giving up on making Mac hold him.

She had fallen asleep, Mac could hear the kid making noises he gets up out of his seat and walked to the little bed looking down at him. The kid looked up at him his eyes was the same color as his …he had hair which was the same color as his too. Mac reaches down and lightly touches the kids hand he was soft …Mac couldn't explain how he was feeling looking down at him. The baby was holding onto his finger…..Mac could feel his little hand wrapped around his finger ….Mac the third time in his whole life had tears coming from his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few days in the hospital, Bri and Jack were aloud to go home. Mac had driven them home in her car ….after Bri telling him that the car seat would not fit into his truck. Mac carefully drove them to her house, she carried jack into the house.

"Mac ….get the diaper bag out of the back seat"

Bri carried Jack into the house, Mac right behind her.

She carried him to his room, laying him in the bed as she stands looking at Jack, she could feel Macs eyes on her as he stands leaning on the door frame.

"You know you can come in here" she says turning to look back at Mac.

He just shakes his head, "you are doing just fine Mac….your going to do great."

"MmmHmm" he grunts as he leaves the room, she can hear her front door open and shut.

She sits down in a rocking chair beside Jacks bed. "Jack…..your daddy is scared, he's is going to do just fine tho." Bri looks at Jack through the bars on the bed, his bright blue eyes just like his dads looking back at her.

Bri heads to bed, not knowing where Mac is, he was not in her bed and he was not on the couch. Bri is awoken by the sounds coming from the baby monitor; Jack was fussing , but the sounds that made her smile and made her heart melt was the sounds of Mac trying to comfort his son.

After listening to Mac try to comfort his son for a few minutes …..with no prevail she got out of bed and headed to his room.

"I don't know why the fuck….he's crying" Mac says looking at her with a look of concern on his face.

"He's most likely hungry, but he could also be wet" She answers him, picking Jack up out of bed and sure enough he was soaked.

"That's what it is he needs changed, see feel" she says taking Macs hand putting it on Jacks diaper.

Bri takes Jack to the changing table, "come help me, you will need to learn to do this" she motions Mac towards her.

"The fuck … I do" Mac grumbled.

"Yeah …you fuckin do get over here and help me change your son" she demands.

Mac huffs and groans but he walks over to them and watches her change Jack, "Here hold him so I can go make a bottle for him" she starts to hand him over to Mac, but Mac backs out up shaking his head. She shakes her head and puts Jack back into his bed. "You're not gonna hurt him Mac…..he's tough like you are" she says walking past him out of the room.

She comes back into the room, to see Mac standing over the cribs Jack has his hand wrapped around Mac finger. This scene makes her happy, but of course with Mac it didn't last long as he moves from the bed.

Mac leaves the room as Bri picks Jack up out of the bed; he heads to the living room and once again leaves. Bri feeds Jack and rocks him asleep, puts him back in bed and goes back to bed herself…frustrated with Mac she had thought that maybe after the baby was born he would come around.

Jack woke her up a few more times that night, needing changed and needing fed. As she and Jack make their way down the hallway the next morning, Mac was coming through the front door.

"Where did you go last night?"

"Fuckin…. matter to you?" he grumbles

"Fuck….it doesn't" she was pissed…..she didn't know why, she just thought that maybe seeing his boy he it would all of a sudden change …she knew better.

She laid Jack in his bassinet and fumbled around the kitchen cooking her something to eat and making Jack a bottle, after feeding Jack and eating, she wanted to take a shower.

"Ok Mac ….fuck can you at least watch him so I can take a quick shower"

Mac shrugged his shoulders; she took that as a yes….even if he didn't mean it as a yes. She got her some clean clothes and got into the shower, it didn't take long for Jack to start crying as she reached to turn the water off, he stopped crying.

Mac

What the fuck was her problem leaving him alone with the kid, he watches as he lays in his little bed, looking up at the fan on the ceiling. When Jack started crying, Mac gets off the couch and walks to him …he knew he wasn't hungry she had just got done feeding him.

"What the fuck…kid what's with the crying" Mac looked down at him remembering what she had told him about needing to be changed, he reached down and felt his diaper and it was squishy ….he needed to be changed.

Mac carefully and very slowly picks Jack up out of the little bed thing he was in and trying to figure out the best way to hold him he finally gets him so he thinks it won't hurt him. He walks him to his room, slowly so he would not drop him, laying him in the little table that she changed him on the night before he looks down at him as Jack looks up at him. Mac fumbles around and finds a clean diaper, and a baby wipe ….thing. Laying them beside Jack, he unsnaps the little buttons on his clothes and mimicking what Bri had done last night he finally gets the diaper off of the kid.

"Son-of-a-bitch…..fuckin…stop….dammit"

She hears Mac growling in Jacks room, as she comes out to of the bathroom she hurries to Jack's room stopping at the door …..busting out in laughter. There was Mac, holding his hand out over Jack…Jack peeing all over him.

"What the fuck you laughing at ….woman" Mac looked back at her.

"You getting pissed on that's what….better get that diaper on or he will do it again" she warns him.

Mac picks the diaper up, and hurries to get the diaper on so he would not get pissed on again. Mac looks down at Jack, once again trying to figure out how to pick him up so he wouldn't hurt him.

"Here pick him up like this, hold his head" Bri picks Jack up and lays him in Macs arms, this was much easier then when he had picked him up.

Mac stands and holds the baby for a few minutes before handing him over to Bri.

"Gotta go to the fuckin cave'' he mumbled leaving them.

Bri puts Jack into bed, and works on cleaning up the pee that was on the changing table.

Mac was gone all day, it was late when he came in, he had stopped by his house and showered, changed his clothes. She was in bed when he, he came in, climbing in bed beside her.

"Why don't you just move in here" she turned over and asks him

"I have a fuckin house" Mac grumbled.

"I know that but you can shower here, and hell you sleep here most of the time anyways"

Mac grunts as he turns to his side his back to her …not sure if that was answer or not but she would take it.

A month later:

Mac had started taking showers at her house, and spending more time there, she as surprised how nice it felt to have him there all the time she figured it would be awkward but it wasn't. Even if he still didn't hold Jack all that much ….she had gotten him to change him, and also once or twice to even feed him, but just watching him interact with Jack made her happy.

She crawled into to bed beside Mac, noticing that he is only wearing his boxers, he was almost asleep when she starts rubbing him through his boxers…they had not messed around since she had found out she was pregnant …well she knew she hadn't not so sure about him.

"Wo….what he fuck you doin" Mac growled grabbing her wrist moving it off of him.

"I was…..rubbing your cock" she purrs into his ear.'

"Fuck…woman….I can feel that what the fuck you doin that for"

"Because ….I'm horny and it has been too damn long"

Her hand slides into his boxers, as she starts to rub him again….he is moaning.

"Fuckin….stop…..you will wake up the kid"

"No we won't" she moans as she works him a little harder his length growing in her hands.

"Fuck…woman" he groans as he takes control…no matter who this woman thinks he is he is in control.

He pulls her shirt off of her, throwing it to the floor; he is biting at her neck …..drawing blood in few spots…moving down her body biting and nipping, leaving marks all over her.

He moves off of her pulling his boxers off, "knees" he demands he may be a dad but he is still Mac and that means rough sex with him in charge.

Bri knew how Mac was during sex very demanding very controlling …..and she loved that about him as she goes to her knees, taking him into her mouth.

"Fuck…..whore…take it all" He groans.

She pulls off of him slapping his thigh "I thought you was worried about waking the baby"

"Shut the fuck up …..and suck my cock" he growls taking her head in his hands shoving himself further down her throat.

It had been too long he was not gonna last long…..she was one hell of a little cock sucker.

He pulls out of her mouth "Bed, naked…..on your fuckin back" he barks.

She does what she is told, she can feel the wetness between her legs …..sucking his cock always turned her on.

He crawls in between her legs, using his knees to spread her legs wider as he roughly shoves two fingers into her causing her to yelp and moan …his hand goes to her throat …. "don't wake up that kid" he growls in her ear biting her earlobe.

He works his fingers into her roughly hitting her g spot with every thrust making her body shiver and shake underneath him, her face turning a shade of pink from his hand being around her throat. He lets go of her throat getting even harder watching her gasp for air from the lack of air and the rough thrust of his fingers.

He pulls his finger out of her, sticking them in his mouth cleaning them off, licking his lips.

"Condom…..don't want no more of those kids" he groans. She reaches beside her to the bedside table taking out a condom handing it to him; she can't take her eyes off him as he rolls the condom down his length.

Without any warning …..like Mac gave a warning before he done anything he shoves into her causing her to scream and his hand to go back to her throat. "Shut …the fuck up" he groans his thrusts are already hard and deep, he holds himself up over her with one hand the other still around her throat, his longish dirty blonde hair hanging in his eyes as he thrust. She sees he is biting his lip she guesses to keep him from moaning out loud, she grabs his hair pulling him into a rough kiss of her own teeth crashing together, tongues fighting for dominance, him moaning into her mouth.

He lets go of her throat, pulling away from her mouth his mouth finding her nipple biting down once again drawing blood swirling his tongue, over her nipple licking the blood that was trickling out of the bit marks.

He moves up to her ear …. "Fuck…love that pussy of yours …whore" he moans in her ear.

"Tight, sweet pussy ….missed it" he groans.

With every nasty thing he growled into ear she could feel her orgasm build deep within her stomach.

"Did you miss Mac's big ol' cock…my little whore?"

"Fuck ….yes" she moans she can feel his cock twitch when she answers him.

"Does Mac's cock….make his little whore feel good?"

"Oh…god ….please…please ….let me come"

"She's begging …do it some more I like hearing you beg" he moans in her hear his hand working down to her clit.

"Please…..Mac….please…..oh god" she is begging and whining for him to let her come.

"Please ….what"

"Oh god ….please can I come?"

"Fuck…since you ask like such a nice little whore….come on my big dick girl"

With his permission she lets go her orgasm taking over, her body is shaking she bites into his shoulder so she does not scream. Feeling her tighten around him brings him to the edge he pulls out of her pulling the condom off he starts stroking himself, coming on her thighs and stomach. "Yer making me love ya" he groans a bit too loud.

He flops down beside her, panting, trying to catch his breath coming down from his release.

They can hear Jack fussing, "You woke the baby" she tells him elbowing him in the ribs.

"Wouldn't have if you woulda kept your hands of my cock …clean yourself up go check on him."

She looked at him, and huffed, picking up his boxer outa of pure meanness and wiped his come off of her, before she threw some clothes on. She heads to the bathroom, and washes up before going in and checking on Jack.

She picks him out of bed, and carry's him to the kitchen makes him a bottle, feeds him, changes him and rocks him to sleep. While she is rocking him to sleep, she is not sure what is going on here with them two, it's like they have formed their own little family, and that made her happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac woke up to the sound of Jack crying and fussing, it was still dark and he had a hangover ….he did not want to deal with the kid.

"Wake the fuck up" he shakes Bri awake

"What" she groans.

"The kid is crying …go do something with it" he growls.

"Fuck you …..you go in there ….he's yours too that's why he fusses all the time" she tells him as she rolls back over.

"Fuck" Mac groans getting out of bed, he walks into the baby's room, Jack was screaming at this point.

"What…kid ….what the fuck" Mac says looking down at Jack, Jack calms down looking up at Mac. Mac picks him up and takes him into the living room.

"Ok little ass….you need to stop this crying shit" he tells Jack as he checks his diaper …he wasn't dirty, he finds a bottle …he wouldn't take it.

Mac sit down on the couch holding the baby …"So fuckin what…..just want attention ….just like her" he ask nodding towards the bedroom.

Mac still was not really that comfortable with holding him ….actually he thinks that may never happen. Jack smiles at him ….and pulls at his beard.

"Ok little ass …back to bed" Mac groans walking Jack back into his room putting him in his crib.

Since Mac had moved in with Bri, almost a year ago, and it was going great, he was still Mac though foul mouthed, and still rough as hell in bed. But it was good they got along she held her own with him and he secretly liked that, he was getting better being around Jack, he actually really enjoyed being around them he would never admit that either.

Mac was gone when she got up guessing at the cave, where he spent most of his time, since the bar had burned down and now that his father was dead, he handled most of the "business" himself. She gets Jack out of bed and changes him and gets his breakfast ready, along with hers. She hears her phone ring…she gets nervous every time the phone rings worried that Mac has gotten himself into trouble and had ended up in jail….again.

"Hello"

"Hey little sister …..how are you, how's that baby doing"

It was her sister …..thank God.

"We are both good….getting ready to eat breakfast, how about you"

"Good I got some time off was thinking I would come down to visit meet that baby …and your live in"

"That sounds nice" Bri lied …..knowing good and well when her sister showed up Mac would be out of there.

"Good I should be there sometime tomorrow"

"See ya then, well I got to go Jack is getting hungry love ya see ya soon'

"Okay …..love ya see ya then"

She was excited so be seeing her sister, but she knew that Mac would not like her and she would hate Mac, so she was also worried.

"Oh Jack….what am I gonna do …..daddy is gonna be pissed"

She feeds Jack, and dresses them both for the day, they go to the grocery store, if her sister was going to be there, she needed more food. They stop by another store to get some other stuff they needed, she decides to drive by Mac's house to see if he was there by any chance he sometimes goes there to shower after being in the caves. As she pulls into the driveway she sees his truck, she stops and gets the baby out of his seat. "Come on little man lets go see what daddy's doing." She goes into the house and she can hear the shower going.

"Who the fuck is in my house" She hears Mac holler from the bathroom.

"It's just us Mac ….calm the fuck down"

"Get your ass in my bedroom, find me some clothes" he screams, she can hear the water shut off.

She goes into the bedroom, and sits the baby on Macs bed …..before snatching him off of it again …..not sure how long it had been since he changed the sheets. She finds him some clothes and takes them into the bathroom.

"Here Mac" she says handing him his clothes ….she couldn't keep her eyes off of him …..he may be an ass but damn he was one sexy ass.

"Fuck ….woman…you gonna jump my bone …..or can I get dressed" he growls.

"Get your ass dressed" she chuckles as she leaves the bathroom he slaps his bare ass, causing him to jerk around, she is out of the bathroom and down the hall as fast as she could be,.

"Your fuckin pay for that" he tells her as he comes out of the bathroom.

"What the fuck you doing here anyways" he ask looking down at Jack. Jack was reaching for him.

"Are you not gonna take him" she ask

"Come on little ass" Mac groans taking Jack from Bri's arms, Jacks hands going straight to Mac's beard as it always does.

"My sister is gonna be at the house sometime tomorrow ….she's gonna stay a few days."

"Fuck for" he grumbles shutting the door behind them.

"Because she wants to come see Jack, and meet you" she mumbled.

"Fuckin aint meeting me …I'll fuckin stay here" he groans.

"Yeah …..that's fine ….you two wouldn't get along anyways ….but I still want you to meet her"

"Fuck …..ok" he groans heading to his truck, he puts Jack into his car seat that he had bought for his truck.

"Jack…..what the fuck we gonna do with your mother…..always got people coming over" Mac looks over at Jack, his eyes on his dad smile on his face like he was listening to everything Mac said.

She gets in her car and follows him to her house, on the way she stops and picks up the pizza she had called and ordered and a 12 pack for Mac.

They get home; she feeds Jack and gets him in bed before they eat their dinner. They are surprisingly having a somewhat normal conversation. She was really enjoying being around him more and more after Walter has died he was somewhat nicer and not as anxious or angry all the time.

They can hear Jack fussing form his room.

"I'll get him" she says she was getting up from her chair when they hear him …"da-da" …he had said his first word …..and he was wanting his dad.

She looked over at Mac and the look of pride and happiness on his face made her tear up she had never seen him this happy not even when Jack was born.

"What the fuck did he" he was cut off by Jack saying "da-da" again.

"He wants his dad" she could not hold her tears back.

Mac stands up off the couch and goes into the baby's' room, she follows behind him. Jack was standing up in the bed holding himself up on the rail. When Mac entered the room, Jack smiles and was reaching for him "da-da" he said again as Mac picked him up.

**Mac **

Hearing his son wanting him, calling for him…calling him dad …..the feelings he was having was hard to explain ….even harder for him. He never showed emotions, besides the first time he saw the kid on that machine but hearing his son call him dad he couldn't hold the tears back.

Picking Jack up out of the crib holding him to his chest and Jacks little arms wrapped around his neck he had tears rolling down his cheek; he never wanted to put him down again, he never wanted to not be with him he wanted to watch him grow up he wanted to make him a better man then he was.

He takes him into the living room sitting down on the couch with him.

"Jack…..I love you" Mac mumbled.

Jack smiled at him, saying da-da one more time, and playing with his beard.

She lost it when Mac told Jack that he loved him …..he had never said that to Jack ….she knew he loved his son….but for him to say it out loud she couldn't handle it. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to cry she knew that if she cried in front of Mac …..he would tell her to stop fuckin crying ….she cleans herself up and goes back out into the living room.

She walks in on Mac telling Jack again that he loves him and kissing him on the forehead …another thing he had never done was kiss Jack.

"Okay daddy ….you need to put Jack back in bed" she says tickling Jack making him laugh.

"Jack….gotta get our asses to bed" Mac tells Jack.

He takes him into his bedroom and kisses him on the forehead again and telling he loved him, and covered him up.

He goes to the bedroom, and stripped down to his boxers, she was already in bed as he crawled in bed beside her.

"How did that feel…. dad" she asks looking over at him.

"Fuckin…great" he mumbled.

"Kinda pissed he didn't say mom first" she giggled.

She kissed him on the cheek …..he still flinches when she does that, and slides down under the covers.

Mac slides down under the covers but there is too much going on in his mind to sleep…he was a dad ….and he was happy. He can hear her lightly snore, and as he does every night he kisses her head and wraps his arm around her ….he loves her for loving him and for making him important to somebody ….for making him a dad.

The next morning he wakes up she is not in the bed, he can hear her talking to someone …fuck it must be her fucking sister. He gets out of bed and throws his overalls on; he needed to go to the cave. He walks down the hall into the kitchen, where Bri is at, another woman sitting at the table holding Jack.

"Mac, this is my sister Kayla" Bri introduces him to her and her to him.

"Nice to finally meet you" Kayla says

"Yeah…uh nice to meet ya" he grumbles.

"I gotta go" he tells Bri as he grabs a pop out of the fridge.

"You going to your place tonight?"

Mac nods his head, as he walks past Jack; he kisses him on the forehead. Mac leaves the house, as fast as he could.

"He's cute …kinda scary tho"

"He's not that bad …just gotta get used to it…..he's a great dad"

She was in bed when she hears the front door open and close, it must be Mac he must need something she thought he was staying at his house.

She turned over, and tried to fall asleep, she could feel his side of the bed sink he had crawled into bed.

"Thought you was gonna stay at your hose tonight"

"Hush …woman this is my house" he mumbled throwing his arm over his face.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face happy that he had come home, instead of staying at his house, she as proud of him for not running away from meeting new people. He had changed and she was happy.

"Jack" Mac was looking at his bedroom wall

"Huh?" Jack came running down the hallway into his parent's room

"Did you draw on the damn wall?"

Jack shook his head looking up at his dad.

"Who did?"

"Mom"

"Mom drew on the wall"

Jack nodded his head; looking up at Mac ….the same blue eyes and messy dirty blond hair as his dad.

"Okay" Mac said with a grin on his face …he was just like him lying was always something Mac was good at ….he must have passed it down to his son.

They walked out of the bedroom, and to the kitchen Bri was standing over the stove cooking dinner.

"Need to go to the cave" Mac grumbled looking at Bri.

"Yeah …..okay"

Mac left the kitchen, heading for the door stopping to bend down and kissing his daughter on the head, she was laying in the same little bed that Jack used to sleep in when he was a baby.

"Bye daddy" Jack hollered out of the kitchen …."love you bye"

"Love ya too Jack…I'll be back before bedtime"

**This is the last chapter of Daddy Mac I hope everyone that read the story liked it. I know it's not the typical Mac story but he had his Mac moments. I hope you enjoyed my story I thank you all for the kind words about my story.**


End file.
